This is our Center's first computer only protocol. The purpose of this study is to assess the efficacy of MK-0476 administered once daily compared to twice daily in preventing exercise-induced bronchoconstriction. The goal for this project is to find the more "sensitive" measure (Max Decrease or AUC Decrease) of the response to exercise.